Calendar girl
by gem6519
Summary: This twelve part series was inspired by the song Calendar Girl by Neil Sedaka. Each part will be a different month and no longer than a page or two in word. The events that occur don't necessarily take place in the same year.
1. January

**JANUARY**

_**You start the year off fine...**_

"Where's the champagne?" Lois asks her husband of five years as she scans the contents of the refrigerator.

"I didn't buy any," he replies as he pulls out the containers of Chinese food and places them on the table.

"Why not?" turning around and glaring at him. "You know I _always_ want a glass of champagne on New Year's Eve," slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"You're forgetting about this little one," walking over and resting his hands on her stomach.

"Oh yeah," a wistful look on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" looking curiously at her.

"So I forgot for a minute," shrugging her shoulders.

"It's okay. You're allowed," smiling down at her. He happens to glance at his watch. "It's almost midnight," letting go of her waist and walking into the living room. "Which channel?" turning on the television.

"_Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve_ of course," rolling her eyes as he changes the channel.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Clark turns to his wife and pulls her into his arms. "Happy New Year, Lanie."

"Happy New Year, Smallville," she replies just before he plants his lips on hers. After a moment, she pulls away and cups his face in her hands. "You sure know how to start the year off fine," smiling up at him.

"I can think of something even better," his hands moving down to squeeze her backside.

"You can, huh?" returning the favor. "So what are you waiting for?" arching one eyebrow at him.

"A bit impatient now are we?" sweeping her off her feet; his blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You better believe it," grinning back at him as he carries her upstairs to their bedroom, then proceeds to strip their clothes off in less than a second.

"_This_ is how you start the year off fine," a big grin on his face as he lowers his head...

_Coming up next: February_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka **

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

**(January) You start the year off fine**  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	2. February

**FEBRUARY**

_**You're my little valentine**_

Clark was getting ready for his big date when his cell phone rings. "Hello?" speaking into the phone as he's putting on his jacket. "Hi, Chloe," picking up his wallet and slipping it into one of the front pockets. "I can't talk right now because we're going out to dinner," also picking up his keys. "The present?" stopping short in the middle of the room. "I did forget to pick it up."

He glances at his watch. "Okay, I'll be right over. Can you make sure the window is open so that I could just fly right in and get it? I don't want her to know I forgot. Thanks. I'll see you in a few seconds," hanging up the phone.

He jumps out of the open window and takes off into the early evening sky and arrives at Jimmy and Chloe's apartment. "Thanks, Chloe," he says as he lands in the middle of the bedroom.

"Anytime, Clark," smiling at him as she hands him the present.

"So how did the portrait come out anyway?" Clark asks her.

"It came out great. She'll love it."

"I'm sure she will," he replies with a smile. He walks back to the window and turns around. "Happy Valentine's Day," giving her a wave.

"Ditto," winking at him as Clark takes off once again into the sky.

He arrives back at the farm a few seconds later and comes in the way he left. He closes the window and places the present on the bed. He checks his reflection in the mirror once more before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

"Come on, I'm hungry," she calls up to him; fidgeting impatiently as she stand by the kitchen door.

"I'm coming," he replies; fixing his tie as he comes down the stairs. He stops at the bottom of the stairs and stares at her. "Is that a new dress?" his eyes taking in the red dress dotted with little hearts.

"Yes," the skirt floating around her legs as she twirls around. "You like it?"

"I love it. You look so beautiful," a big smile on his face as he walks over and sweeps her into his arms. "So are you ready for your big Valentine's Day dinner?" sweeping a lock of hair off her face.

"I've been waiting for it all day," smiling back at him. "Where's my present?" she immediately asks him.

"I'll give it to you when we come back," he replies; softly kissing her cheek.

"Okay," a slight hint of disappointment on her face.

He smiles at her. "Do you want to hear a secret?"

"Always," nodding her head eagerly.

He leans forward and whispers in her ear, "You're my little valentine. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I won't. I promise," a serious expression on her face.

"Good," kissing her once more. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Daddy."

_Coming up next: March_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
**(February) You're my little valentine**  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	3. March

**MARCH**

_**I'm gonna march you down the aisle**_

"I'm really nervous," Clark admits as he anxiously fiddles with his bowtie.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Jimmy replies in a soft voice. "You made the right decision by asking Lois to marry you."

"I know," he says. "It's just that I never thought this day would come. I always thought I would end up alone because of my secret, but Lois is different," a far-away smile on his face when he mentions her name.

"You know, I always thought that you and Lois had chemistry," a big grin on his face.

"I know you did," turning to look at Jimmy; a smile finally appearing on his face. "I am curious about something though."

"What is it?" he asks.

"What was it that made you think..."

"That there was something special between you too?" finishing Clark's thought.

"Yes," he replies.

He thinks about it for a moment, "There wasn't really any one moment," he says at last. "I guess it was just seeing the way you interacted with each other. You both seemed to enjoy getting under each other's skin. Chloe told me she knew when Lois dunked you in high school."

"She told me that a long time ago," remembering that long ago day. "In fact - I told Lana when she came back from Paris that I thought that Lois was bossy, stuck-up, and rude and that I couldn't stand her."

"What did she say to that?" Jimmy asks him.

"She said the best ones start out that way," smiling at the thought.

Jimmy is about to respond when _Here comes the bride_ begins to play. "This is it," he tells Clark.

Clark's eyes are focused on Lois when she makes her appearance on her father's arm. "Wow," he mutters.

"Wow is right," Jimmy whispers as Lois makes her way down the aisle.

He doesn't even hear Jimmy as she walks up to him. "Hi, Smallville. You cleaned up pretty good for a farm boy," winking at him.

"You're not so bad yourself," winking back at her as her father gives her a kiss on the cheek, then walks away.

"Told you I'd march you down the aisle," whispering in her ear.

"Actually, it was my father," she counters with a smirk on her face.

"You always have to have the last word - don't you?" shaking his head at her.

"You wouldn't have me any other way now would you?" smiling at him.

He smiles back at her; taking her hand as the minister begins the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to witness the joining of Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Joanne Lane in the bonds of Holy Matrimony."

_Coming up next: April_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
**(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle**  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	4. April

**APRIL**

_**You're the Easter bunny when you smile...**_

"Now wasn't that fun?" Clark says to Lois as he unlocks the front door and opens it.

"It sure was, Daddy," his daughter interrupts as she skip inside ahead of them swinging the basket full of Easter eggs and all kinds of goodies.

"She's definitely your daughter all right," looking over at Lois through the corner of his eye.

"Very funny, Smallville," lightly punching him on the shoulder. "Come on honey," stooping down to look her daughter in the eye. "It's time for your nap," putting her hand over her daughters and gently taking the basket away. She notices the disappointed look on her daughters face. "We'll have some of these goodies later, okay?" smiling at her as she stands up and places the basket on the kitchen table.

"Can I at least have one jelly bean now?" batting her eyelashes.

"That's not going to work with me. It may work with your father but not me," looking over at Clark.

"You make me out to be a pushover and I don't like it," a frown on his face.

"Awe, did I hurt Clarkie's feelings?" blowing him a kiss.

"Maybe you did," crossing his arms against his chest.

They both are too absorbed in their little 'discussion' to notice their daughter grabbing the basket off the table and quickly running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Lois walks over to her husband and wraps her arms around him. "Now what can I do to make it up to you?" batting her own eyelashes at him.

He looks at her curiously. "It's going to take a lot more groveling than just batting those at me," he replies; a stern look on his face.

She pretends to think about it. "Okay," pulling away from him. "I'll be right back," suddenly turning around and climbing the stairs two at a time.

He just shakes his head with amusement as he walks over to the refrigerator and pulls out a can of soda. He pulls the tab off and is about to take a sip when Lois calls him from upstairs. "I have a problem and need your help - so chop, chop."

He rolls his eyes and gulps down his soda, then heads upstairs and opens the door to their bedroom. "You have a prob-" his words trailing off when he sees what she's wearing.

"I do," she answers as she walks over to him. "I seem to have grown these," pointing to the bunny ears on her head. "And this," turning around to reveal the bunny tail on her backside. She turns back around to look at him. "So now you see my problem?" winking at him.

"I can see that," his eyes lingering on the rest of her costume. "Maybe we should get rid of them," his finger lightly grazing the tops of her breasts.

"You think that'll solve the problem?" she says in mock seriousness.

"I do," replying in an equally serious tone. He sits down on the edge of the bed and grabs her by the waist. "Hop on here," pulling her onto his lap and beginning to nuzzle her neck.

She sports a big grin as his fingers move around to her back. "You really do look like the Easter Bunny when you smile," a grin on his face as he pulls the zipper all the way down.

_Coming up next: May_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
**(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile**

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	5. May

**May**

**_Maybe if I ask your Dad and Mom..._**

"So when do you have to be home?" he asks as they take their seats in the back row of the movie theatre.

"My parents said no later than 10:00," she replies with a frown.

"Your parents are just as strict as mine," he remarks as they snack on their popcorn.

"I know," turning to look at him. "What about you? What time did you say you had to be home?" she asks.

"The same. 10:00," taking a sip of soda.

"I don't know why they have to be so strict," putting her soda down. "I've never given them any reason to not trust me," she says with a sigh.

"Well unfortunately I take after my Dad so..." shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think you're quite as bad as your Dad was when he was our age," she remarks.

"You're right," he says with a smile. "At least I didn't have to go to boarding school like he did."

"True," returning his smile with one of her own. "I'm glad you didn't," laying her hand over his.

"Me too," resting his other hand over hers.

Their hands let go as the lights lower while the first of several commercials begin to play. "Now why do they have to play commercials in the theatre anyway?" watching yet another one for an automobile.

"I can't stand them," agreeing with him. "I don't mind the sneak previews, but commercials?"

"Yeah," nodding his head in agreement. They continue to watch them in a comfortable silence until he finally speaks up. "I've been thinking about something for the last few days."

She turns to look at him. "About what?"

"Well..." hesitating a little.

She looks curiously at him. "Is everything okay?" taking his hand again. "You seem a little nervous all of a sudden. Whatever it is, just come out with it."

"You're right," taking a deep breath.

_I hope it's about the Junior Prom._

_I hope she says yes_. "I know it's old fashioned, but I was thinking of maybe asking your Dad and Mom..."

**A/N: In case you haven't guessed it yet, the boy that Clark and Lois daughter is on a date with is Oliver and Dinah's son.**

_Coming up next: June_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

**(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
**(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	6. June

**June**

_**They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom**_

"I thought it was sweet of Jonas to ask us for permission to take Judith to the Junior Prom," Lois remarks as she slips into her dress.

"I guess," a wistful look in his eyes as he adjusts his tie.

She looks over at him. "What's with the sad look?"

"Huh?" turning to look over at his wife.

"You seem sad all of a sudden," walking over to stand behind him; her arms wrapping around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe our daughter is old enough to even go to a Junior Prom," sighing a little.

"I know," resting her chin on his shoulder. "Do you know what I can't believe?"

"No. What can't you believe?" looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe that you volunteered us to be chaperones along with Oliver and Dinah," cocking one eyebrow.

"I know," still adjusting his tie.

"Why do you feel the need to be so overprotective of Judith anyway? Don't you trust her?" she asks him.

"I do trust her," he declares.

"Is it Jonas you don't trust?" she asks next.

"It's not that I don't trust him. It's just that the apple doesn't always fall far from the tree," he admits.

"I see," a thoughtful expression on her face. "He may be like his father in some ways, but he's not as cocky as Oliver can be sometimes."

"That's true," turning around in her arms to gaze directly into her eyes. "I honestly don't know how Dinah puts up with him sometimes."

"Don't you worry about Dinah," smiling up at him. "She'll tell him where to go if he gets out of line," reaching up on tiptoes to softly press her lips against his.

"Umm," both their eyes closing as they continue to kiss.

"Do we really have to go?" he murmurs as his hands glide down her back.

"You volunteered us, remember?" pulling her lips away.

"Right," a small frown on his face. Then a smile slowly forms on his face.

She looks at him curiously. "You're up to something," she gently accuses him.

"I was just thinking that we could sneak out at some point," arching his eyebrows.

"Sneak out, huh?" a lilt in her voice. "And do what?" pretending to not know what he's implying.

"You know damn well what," pulling her flush against him.

"So that's the real reason you volunteered us? You have some schoolboy fantasy about sneaking into the girls locker room and making out with a pretty girl?"

"Not just a pretty girl," he replies. "A drop-dead gorgeous _woman_," his hands moving down to squeeze her backside firmly.

"Now _that_ was a good answer," smiling up at him as his lips crash down on hers...

_Coming up next: July_

**CALENDAR GIRL - NEIL SEDAKA**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
**(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
**(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	7. July

**JULY**

_Like a firecracker all aglow..._

"Does this place look familiar?" Clark asks Lois as they enter the cornfield.

"Not really," looking around, then turning to him. "Should it?"

"Take another look around," he replies as he sets the basket down.

She walks around the small clearing in the middle of the field and takes another look. She turns back to look at Clark; her jaw dropping when she realizes where they are. "Is this where we first met?" she asks him.

"It is," he answers.

"That is so sweet of you to remember," a grin on her face as Clark spreads the blanket out and sits down while she sits down and opens the picnic basket. "It's the perfect place for a picnic."

"It is," absently agreeing with her.

She looks up at him and eyes him curiously. "Are you okay?".

He looks back at her. "I'm fine," using a corkscrew to open a bottle of wine. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. You been distracted all day," she remarks.

"Really?" his hand shaking a little as he pours the wine into two glasses.

She's about to say something when she's startled by a sudden pop of noise. She looks up just in time to see a rocket in the sky explode into a dazzling display of colors. "That's weird. Fourth of July was last weekend, so why are there fireworks all of a sudden?" she remarks as the fireworks continue.

"That is weird," handing her one of the glasses. She takes the glass from him and eyes him curiously, then takes his glass and sets them both down. "What are you doing?" a puzzled look on his face.

"I think that somebody is a little tense and needs to relax," pushing him down onto the blanket.

"I don't think-"

"Stop thinking," straddling his thighs and lowering her lips to his neck. "I'll help you relax," softly kissing him under his chin and making her way down to his chest.

"But, Lois," starting to get up.

"No but's," pushing him back down.

"I have something to tell you first," gently pushing her off him.

"It better be damn good because you were just about to get lucky," pursing her lips into a frown.

He finally breaks out into a smile. "I've been lucky ever since you barreled into my life," he replies, then kneels down next to her.

"Lois," pulling out a little black box and opening it to reveal a sparkling one-carat diamond ring. "I know I'm not the most eloquent man there is, but the best I could do is tell you how much I want you," taking her hand in his and softly kissing her fingers, "and need you," turning her hand around to kiss the inside of her wrist, "and most importantly...love you."

She bites her lip nervously; her eyes glistening a little as he continues with his proposal. "So, Lois Joanne Lane, will you do me the honor of marrying me and spending the rest of your life with me?" holding out the ring with his free hand.

"You were wrong," her voice all choked up.

He stares at her with surprise. "_What?"_

"You _are _the most eloquent man there is," smiling back at him.

"So is that a yes?" arching one eyebrow.

"What do you think?" a twinkle in her eyes.

"I need to hear you say it," letting go of her hands and crossing his arms against his chest.

"I will marry you, Clark Joseph Kent," she answers at last. "Now lay that rock on me," holding out her hand in front of him.

He chuckles as he slips the ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit," pulling her into his arms and passionately kissing her as the fireworks reaches its crescendo...

_Coming up next: August_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
**(July) Like a firecracker all aglow**  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	8. August

**AUGUST**

_When you're on the beach you steal the show..._

"Where's Lois?" Chloe asks Clark while threading some marshmallows on a skewer.

"How should I know?" throwing some more wood on the bonfire. "Where's Jimmy?" he retorts back.

"He's finishing up an assignment," looking over at him. "A little trouble in paradise?" quirking one eyebrow.

He sports a frown on his face as he sits down in front of the fire. ""We had a little tiff an hour ago and I don't know if she's coming tonight," taking the skewer from her and sticking it into the fire.

"What did you fight about?" she asks as she threads another skewer.

"It was so silly," pulling the skewer out and spreading the marshmallow in between a couple graham crackers, then slipping a piece of chocolate between them. "She came downstairs wearing a one-piece bathing suit and..."

"And...what?"

"She asked me how it looked on her and I told her."

"What exactly did you tell her?" she asks him.

"I told her it looked nice," he replies.

"Nice? Just nice?" looking curiously at him.

" I couldn't very well tell her what I really thought," looking back at her.

"What did you really think?"

"I didn't think the color was all that flattering on her," he admits.

"So why didn't you tell her that? You know Lois would rather hear the truth."

"I know," sighing a little. "I just didn't want to hurt her feelings. To be honest, I would rather see her wearing the red bikini she wore that time when A.C. saved her from drowning. Now _that_ looked amazing on her," a wistful smile on his face.

"You mean this one, Smallville?"

They both look up to see Lois standing there wearing the same bikini. Clark stands up and walks over to her. "Lois, I-"

"No need to apologize," resting her hand on his chest. "I overreacted," smiling up at him. "But next time you be honest with me. _Okay_?" punching him on the shoulder.

"Okay," capturing her lips with his as his arms wrap around her waist.

"You know, I think I'm going to head on home," Chloe says suddenly; getting up from the blanket and slipping on her shorts over her bathing suit. "Something tells me I'm just going to be in the way," picking up her tote bag.

They don't hear her as they continue to kiss. "So you think I look amazing in a bikini, do you?" she says teasingly after their lips pull apart.

"Oh yeah," his hands moving down from her back to cup her backside and giving them a little squeeze. "Nobody looks better in a bikini than you," smiling down at her.

"So is it safe to say that I steal the show when I'm on the beach wearing this thing?" her finger gliding along her cleavage.

"You steal the show wherever you are," lowering his lips again...

_Coming up next: September_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
**(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show  
**  
Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	9. September

**SEPTEMBER**

_Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen..._

"I don't want some stupid sweet sixteen party!" a pout on her face.

"Come on sweetheart," laying her arm around her daughters shoulders. "What teenage girl doesn't want a party with all her friends, huh?"

She throws off her mother's shoulder. "I don't want one," she says again. "And if there is one, I won't show up," stomping up the stairs to her bedroom and slamming the door closed.

Clark opens the kitchen door and pokes his head through. "Is it safe to come in yet?" he asks his wife.

"Yeah," sitting down on the couch. He comes over and sits down next to her. "Did she say why she didn't want one?"

"No she didn't," she says with a sigh; resting her head on his shoulder. "I have absolutely no idea why she is so upset."

"I think I know why."

They both look up to see Jonas standing in the kitchen doorway. "What is it?" Clark asks.

"You really want to know?" coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"Of course we do," says Lois.

"I think she's upset because Michael broke up with her."

Clark and Lois both stare at him for a moment, then look at each other. "That certainly explains why she's in such a bad mood," Lois remarks.

"It sure does," Clark agreeing with her. "I'll go talk to her," getting up from the couch.

"No," pushing him back down and getting up. "I'll talk to her. After all I am her mother."

While they continue debating on the subject, Jonas takes the opportunity and climbs the stairs to Judith's bedroom. "Judy?" knocking on the door. "It's Jonas. Can I come in?"

He hears her footsteps coming closer, then stop in front of the door. She opens the door and he steps inside. She walks over to the window and sits down on the floor; her knees folded up against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. He sits down next to her and doesn't say a word; having decided to wait until she was ready to say something.

"I thought he liked me," she says at last; a lone tear rolling down her face.

He puts his arm around her and gently pulls her head onto his shoulder. "I know you did."

"To find out that he broke up with me just to go out with that...that..." choking on the words.

"He's a a**hole and doesn't deserve somebody like you," softly kissing her on the top of the head.

"What does she have that I don't?" opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Well, she has the reputation of being...well..." hesitating a moment.

"Easy?" finishing his thought.

He looks down at her. "Yeah," he admits.

"And guys like that type of girl?" sniffling a little.

"Not all guys," smiling down at her.

"What about you?" she asks. "What's your type of girl?"

"_You_ are my type of girl," still smiling at her.

"What type am I?" still looking up at him.

"You're not any one type," he tells her. "You are unique. You defy every category known to man," winking at her.

She lightly punches him on the shoulder with her fist. "You sure know how to lay on the charm," finally smiling at him.

"I am my father's son," chuckling a little. They sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So how about that party?"

"I don't know," leaning back against the wall. "I'll be the only one there without a date."

"I'll be your date."

She looks up at him again. "Are you serious?"

"I'm dead serious," taking her hands in his. "Judith Ann Kent, will you be my date to your sweet sixteen party?"

She pretends to think about it for a moment. "I'd love to," smiling again at him.

"Good," pulling her back close to him. They continue to sit there for a while. "You want to know a secret?"

"What is it?" she asks; her eyes closed and her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to kiss the birthday girl."

_Coming up next: October_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

**(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
**(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	10. October

**OCTOBER**

_Romeo and Juliet on Halloween..._

Lois plops down on the couch. "We were lucky to get out of that town alive," putting her feet up on the coffee table. "They were certifiably nuts," looking up at her boyfriend.

"They _were_ brainwashed, Lois," he reminds her as he follows her into the living room.

"I _know_ that," a slight frown on her face. "And not only that, we totally missed the Halloween party at the _Planet_."

"It's not too late to go?" quirking his eyebrow.

"Nah," shaking her head. "I just don't feel like dressing up like Juliet all of a sudden," looking up at him.

"That's a shame because I was going to dress up as Romeo and it was going to be your only chance to see me wearing tights," winking at her.

"I'm sure I'll see you in tights soon enough," she replies with a smirk. "What about that costume your mother made for you?"

"Would you believe that Jor-El is holding it hostage at the Fortress?" a scowl on his face.

"I believe it from what you've already told me about him," she replies.

"Yep," shrugging his shoulders. He sits down next to her and happens to notice her feet resting on the coffee table. "You know, my mother would scold you if she saw you feet resting on her nice coffee table," gently admonishing her while slipping a magazine under her feet.

She eyes him curiously, then grabs him by his shirt collar. "If you even _think _about telling your Mom, I promise I will make good on my threat to out your Elmer Fudd nightlight."

He just rolls his eyes. "Go ahead," he replies with a smirk.

"You're just too smug for your own good," letting go of him and getting up.

"Where are you going?" he asks; also getting up as she walks toward the kitchen door.

She pauses in the doorway and turns back around to look at him. "I'm going to my car to get my laptop so that I could start working on the story," she replies.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Of course I am silly," winking at him, then turning around and going outside.

**A minute later...**

Lois comes back into the house and looks around for Clark, but he's nowhere in sight. She sits down at the kitchen table and is about to open her lap top when she notices a note laying on the table. She picks it up and begins to read it:

_Lois,_

_Before you start on your story, could you please come upstairs for a minute?_

_Clark_

_I wonder what he wants? _leaving the note on the table and promptly climbing the stairs. She opens the bedroom door. "What do you want, Small-" her jaw dropping in astonishment.

He walks toward her and stops a few feet in front of her. "I know it's corny and cliché," looking around at the all the lit candles placed around the room.

"It's not," her voice choked with emotion. "I think it's..._perfect_," biting her lower lip.

He smiles back at her. "I know you won't remember this because of that love potion you were under because of that lipstick," slowly unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. "I told you that night that it was time for you to see the _real_ Clark Kent," first unbuckling his belt, then pulling down his pants.

She gulps thickly as he steps out of his boxers and walks up to her in all his naked glory. He takes her hand and placing it on his chest, then cupping her face with his hands and kissing her with a passion.

His lips pull away after a minute and he slowly undresses her, then lifts her up into his arms and lays her down gently against the pillows on the turned down bed. He hovers above her; propping himself up on his arms. "For a long time I was afraid of intimacy because I thought I would lose control and hurt the woman I love," caressing her cheek with his finger.

She looks up at him with such love in her eyes. "So what changed your mind?"

"You did," smiling down at her. "Because of you, I'm no longer afraid because I know I won't hurt you. I _want_ to lose control with you."

She smiles at him through the tears that roll down her cheek. "I love you, Clark Kent."

"I love you, Lois Lane."

_Coming up next: November_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calender girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
**(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
**(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	11. November

**NOVEMBER**

_I'll give thanks that you belong to me..._

Lois was in the kitchen snacking on some beef jerky when the phone rings. "Can you get that for me?"

"Sure thing, Lo," Chloe replies; walking over to the phone and picking up the receiver. "Hello?" she answers. "Just a minute," turning to Lois. "It's Dr. Crane's office," holding it out to her.

"Great. It's about time," taking the phone from her. "So what's the verdict?" holding the phone between her ear and shoulder. "You're kidding," she says. "You're kidding," she repeats. "You're kidding!" her voice raised an octave. She notices Chloe staring at her. "He's kidding," laughing a little while turning away. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," hanging up and walking away. "Oh boy. Oh boy. Oh-" seeing that Chloe was still staring at her. "Want some beef jerky?" holding up a piece in her hand.

"What's going on, Lois? Is everything okay?" Chloe asks.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" taking another bite of the beef jerky.

"Well, you got a call from the doctor, then you said 'you're kidding' three times, then you said 'thank you' three times - not to mention the fact that you've been eating a lot of beef jerky lately. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out," coming up to her and taking her hands in hers. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Lois hesitates for a moment, then nods her head. "Yes," she says at last.

"That's wonderful," wrapping her arms around Lois. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for both of you."

"Thanks, Chloe," her head on Chloe's shoulder. "I was hoping that Clark would be the first to find out."

"I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

"Not even Jimmy?" Lois pulling away.

"Not even," she promises. "It won't be easy though."

"Well I promise that I'll tell Clark tonight - that way, you won't have to keep it a secret for long."

"So how are you going to tell him?" sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I was thinking of a candlelight dinner," she replies as she sits down next to her.

"Sound very romantic," Chloe remarks.

"It will be," a smile on her face.

**Later that evening...**

"Lois?" calling out her name as he steps inside the kitchen and closes the door behind him. He's about to flip the light switch when he sees her in the living room lighting some candles. "Lois?" he says again as he walks towards her.

She turns around. "Wait. Wait. I'm not ready yet."

"Alright," he replies as she turns her back to him, then quickly turns back and strikes a sexy pose.

"Oh, darling. You're home at last," her voice low and sultry.

He quirks his eyebrows. "You did all this for me?" looking at the table set with their best china and silverware.

"I have some really great news for you," a smile on her face as he comes over to give her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You do huh?" he remarks after their lips pull apart.

"You better believe it. Now sit," pointing to the chair.

"Alright," sitting down and looking curiously at the covered plate set in front of him. "So what are we having?"

"I'm glad you asked," walking over to him and lifting the cover off the plate. "Because we are having _baby_ shrimp, _baby_ corn, and _baby_ back ribs," winking at him.

"Good, 'cause _baby_ I'm starved," picking up a rib.

She watches him as he's chewing on the rib. "Smallville...uh, sweetheart, do you see some sort of theme running through this meal?"

He looks up at her. "Oh there's a theme? How fun. Let me guess," putting down the rib. "Okay. We have the baby shrimp, baby ribs, baby co-" staring up at Lois. "Honey," his eyes widening. "Finger foods. It's beautiful I love it!" a grin on his face as he picks up the rib again.

"Yeah, nothing gets by you," rolling her eyes.

He looks up and sees the expression on her face. "That's not it?" putting the rib back down yet again.

"No," shaking her head. "Think, Smallville, think," knocking him on the forehead with her fist. "What do all of these foods have in common?"

He looks back down at the food, then his eyes widen again. "Wait a minute," standing up. "Are you trying to tell me that you're...you're...?" taking her hands in his.

"Yes," she replies. "We're having a baby," a big smile on her face.

"I don't believe it," enveloping her in his arms and swinging her around. "You're absolutely positive?"

She nods yes. "Dr. Crane called me with the results this afternoon," she replies.

He puts her back down, but still continues to hold her. "Have I told you how thankful I am that you belong to me?" the biggest grin on his face.

"Maybe not in those exact words," smiling at him as one of his arms snakes behind her knees and lifts her up. "So where are you taking me?"

"I'm going to make love to the most beautiful pregnant woman in the entire galaxy," winking at her as he carries her upstairs...

_Coming up next: December_

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calendar girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
**(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
**(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


	12. December

******A/N:** I can't believe this is the last month. I've really enjoyed writing this series and hope you've enjoyed reading it.

This is dedicated to 'S.' You know how I feel.

**DECEMBER**

_You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree  
_

"So when are you going to ask her?" his mother asks him.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow morning," he answers as he sits down next to her on the couch. "I have to admit I'm a little nervous about it," leaning back.

"You have nothing to be nervous," resting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's just that she has a lot going on right now and I don't want to put too much pressure on her," looking over at his Mom. "It's a big deal after all. It's not every day you ask someone to spend Christmas with you."

"I know that too," smiling at him. "She'll say yes and everything will be fine," giving him a peck on the cheek.

He gets up from the couch. "I really should fly back to the farm," looking down at her. "Wish me luck?" a hopeful look on his face.

"You don't need luck," also getting up and wrapping her arms around him in a big hug. "I have one more question for you," whispering in his ear.

"What?" pulling his head away and looking curiously at her.

"Why haven't you told her you love her yet?"

He stares at her with surprise. "H-how did you know I haven't said it yet?"

"You're my son," rolling her eyes. "So why haven't you told her?"

"I just assumed she knew how I felt. Don't actions speak louder than words?"

"True," she admits, "but it's always nice to hear it. Your father used to tell me all the time that he loved me."

"I remember," a thoughtful look on his face. "You know," pausing a moment, "She has kind of hinted lately that she wants to say it to me."

"Then tell her. What are you waiting for?"

He pulls away and straightens up. "Thanks Mom," giving her one more hug, then walks away and steps onto the balcony. He looks around to make sure nobody was watching, then takes off into the evening sky.

**The next morning... **

He slips back into bed and lays down next to her. "Good morning," draping his arm over her. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay, I guess," she replies; not looking up at him.

"Just okay?" his hand slipping under her chin to gently turn her face towards him. She doesn't answer him; a sigh escaping her lips as she finally opens her eyes to look up at him. "Something bothering you?" he asks her.

"Well-" hesitating a moment. "There is something on my mind," she admits.

"What is it?" brushing a lock of hair off her face.

She takes a deep breath before answering. "There's been something I've wanted to say all week-end and I'm...well...afraid that I might not get the response I'm hoping for," her eyes glistening a little. "I think you know what I'm trying to say."

He stays quiet for a few minutes to process what he just heard. "You mean that I love you?"

She nods her head. "Yes."

He smiles back at her as he caresses her cheek. "I do love you."

She smiles up at him. "I love you too."

He dips his head down to softly press his lips against hers, then pulls away. "Do you feel better now?"

She nods her head again. "Yes," a big smile on her face.

"Good," kissing her again. They kiss for a while, then he pulls away again. "I have something to ask you."

"Yeah?" her hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Uh huh," he replies. "I know you have a lot going on right now, but I was wondering if you would spend Christmas with me this year."

She looks up at him with surprise. "Really?"

"Really,"' he repeats. "You don't need to give me an answer right now. Take as much time as you need."

"I don't need to think about it," she replies. "I would love to spend Christmas with you."

"Really?" he asks.

"Really," she replies. After a moment, she asks, "So what kind of present would you like Santa Claus to leave you under the Christmas tree this year?" her eyes twinkling.

"Just you," smiling down at her as her hand wraps around his head to pull his lips back onto hers...

**THE END**

**Calendar Girl - Neil Sedaka**

I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Yeah, sweet calendar girl  
I love, I love, I love my calendar girl  
Each and every day of the year

(January) You start the year off fine  
(February) You're my little valentine  
(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle  
(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom  
(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom  
(July) Like a firecracker all aglow  
(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show

Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year  
(Every day of the year)

(September) Light the candles at your Sweet Sixteen  
(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween  
(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me  
**(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree  
**  
Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl  
I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl  
Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year


End file.
